<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шот для штурмовика by Shadow_Of_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556072">Шот для штурмовика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon'>Shadow_Of_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви, войне и коктейлях</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шот для штурмовика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/gifts">EtoMaj</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты далеко. Если я сейчас подойду к панорамному иллюминатору в дальнем конце бара, я едва ли смогу разглядеть даже Солнце. Не то, что Землю и крохотный полуостров, на котором ты теперь живешь.</p><p>- Три Горящих Генри, для нашего постоянного клиента!<br/>
Я киваю Элизе и выставляю на барную стойку крохотные стопочки. Не знаю, о чем Горящий Генри для пожилого мужчины за столиком у самого иллюминатора, для меня он о первой летной базе, где мы с тобой познакомились. Бескрайняя алая пустыня Марса, янтарное небо над ней, а посередине - белая полоса облаков. Элиза замирает, когда я наливаю виски по лезвию ножа. Стоит ошибиться - и айриш пойдет волнами, а вместо ровных облаков получатся рваные инверсионные следы истребителей. К счастью, руки не дрожат даже у отставных пилотов . Я выпрямляюсь, улыбаюсь Элизе и быстро поджигаю все три стопочки.</p><p>Наши часовые пояса катастрофически не совпадают. Я отработаю смену, заберусь в койку и буду дремать до будильника. Два с половиной часа. Ты знаешь, для меня это - только-только заснуть. А потом я заварю себе скверный кофе во френч-прессе, наберу твой номер и буду слушать долгие гудки на линии связи. </p><p>- Два мятных джулепа и один сауриаснкий рассвет! - стикер с заказом шлепается на стойку, возвращай меня в реальный мир.<br/>
- Будет сделано, красавица!<br/>
Элиза, взмахнув пышным хвостом, убегает к следующему клиенту, а я распечатываю первый за сегодняшний вечер контейнер со льдом.<br/>
Мятный джулеп - необычный выбор для космической станции, думаю я, растирая пестиком свежую мяту. Очень землянский, очень лаконичный и даже немного снобский коктейль. Тебе бы он понравился.<br/>
Помнишь, в увольнительной на Денеб мы с тобой решили, что в раю обязательно должны подавать мохито, иначе какой же это рай? Ты тогда смеялась и кидала льдом в наглых лиловых чаек. Так вот, джулеп лучше. Для тебя я бы приготовил его в серебряном запотевшем стакане, так, как его подавали в Кентукки четыреста лет назад. Ты бы дула на озябшие от колотого льда пальцы, ругалась, что тебе еще играть, а ты струн не почувствуешь, но готов поспорить - ты бы попросила повторить.</p><p>Ты ответишь на звонок, конечно ответишь, мы же договорились на сегодня. Я, как всегда, откажусь включить видеосвязь и буду слушать твой голос. На фоне будут шуметь твои дети, ты будешь рассказывать о новых опытах в лаборатории и о том, как синие розы расцветают на твоей шали для фламенко. Я буду слушать, кивать, поддакивать - и молчать.</p><p>- Серебряную пулю для столика номер пять, - Элиза проговаривает заказ уверенно, но улыбка у нее чуть виноватая.<br/>
Я не позволяю себе даже поморщиться, хотя протез неприятно скрипит, когда я лезу под стойку за кофейным ликером.<br/>
Четверть дольки лимона зависает в текиле, как взорванная луна на Тагросе-4. В его прозрачных, лишь слегка отливающих перламутром небесах не оставалось даже инверсионного следа. Мы узнавали, что кого-то из наших выбили из строя только по всплескам там, внизу, в красно-черном море под нами.<br/>
В первую ночь после передислокации ты размахивала паддом и рассказывала всей эскадрилье, что морская вода на Тагросе горчит и отдает торфом. Якобы потому, что несколько миллионов лет назад большая часть поверхности планеты была покрыта густыми лесами. Бог знает, почему я вспомнил этот разговор едва отплевавшись от этой самой торфяной воды. Не об аварийном маячке, не о стропах парашюта, нет - я вспомнил тебя, твой восторг естествоиспытателя и твою кудрявую тень на вылинявшей стенке палатки.</p><p>Неоново-зеленые цифры на панели будут меняться, отсекая секунду за секундой от нашего с тобой разговора. Сеансы даль-связи не бывают длинными, но я успею вклиниться в твой монолог, вставить рассказ о сегодняшнем полосатом клиенте из созвездия Стрельца или, может, о том, как стажер-октопоид запутался в тентаклях орудуя шейкером. Ты будешь смеяться и верить, что у меня все хорошо. Я буду представлять твою улыбку и радоваться, что смог повеселить тебя.</p><p>Под конец смены я протираю стойку и мешаю коктейль для себя. Джин, травяная настойка, немного острого манго. Адская смесь, которой нет ни в одной коктейльной карте. Я придумал ее в первый же месяц после списания из армии. Ты тогда смеялась сквозь слезы и говорила, что этот шот свалит даже штурмовика Империи. Я, конечно, не десантник из старого земного кино, я пилот, а это куда круче.<br/>
Но именно шот для штурмовика помогает мне в те ночи, когда я жду разговора с тобой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>